Rock Lee X Gai Sensei 3
by HiddenLotusQueen
Summary: Rock Lee Changes The Sexual Pleasure Around


This Is A Story About Rock Lee And Gai, Contains HardCore Yaoi/ BoyXBoy. I Don't Own Any Of The Character's In This Story. If Your Under 18 Don't Conutine Reading Pass This Message. Other Wise Have Fun And Please Review.

When The Movie Was Finished Lee And Gai Decided To Go To A Sex Shop To See If They Could Find Anything To Spice Up Their Sex Life, As Lee And Gai Were Walking Up To The Store, Lee Blushed And Asked " Do We Really Need To Go Into This Store" Gai Blushed And Said " Yes, We Are Really Going Into The Sex Store My Love" When Lee Walked Into He Blushed So Hard And Said " I Think I'm Gonna Pass Out SweetHeart" Then Gai Pulled Lee Closer And Asked " Are You Okay My Love"?. Lee Blushed And Said " I Feel Weird SweetHeart" Gai Kissed Lee So Passtionaly That Lee Ended Up Passing Out In His Arms, When Lee Woke Up He Found Himself Being Carried In His Lovers Arms And When Lee and Gai Got Into Their Home Gai Started To Place Lee On Their Bed And Walked Into The Kitchen And Started To Stroke His Cock Very Fast And When Lee Woke Up From Hearing His Lover Moan So Loud He Went Into The Kitchen And Asked " Do You Want Me To Help You With That My SweetHeart"?.

When Gai Looked Up To See His Lover Standing Over Him Stroking His Cock At The Same Time, Gai Asked " Would You Mind Giving Me A Hand With This My Love"? Lee Sat Down Next To His Lover And Said " I Will Do More Than Just Help You, I'm Also Gonna Fuck You So Hard" Gai Gasped And Asked " But I Thought You Were Supposed To Be The Girl"? Lee Pinned Gai Against The Wall And Said " I Want A Turn To Be The Man" Lee Pulled Rope Out From Behind Him And Asked " We Are Gonna Have So Much Fun My SweetHeart, Aren't We My Naughty Man"?. Lee Tied Gai Up And Started To Suck His Cock So Fast That He Made Gai Scream From The Pleasure Then Gai Moaned Loudly And Asked " What Are You Planning On Doing to Me"? Lee Moaned Very Sexy And Said " I'm Gonna Fuck You Very Soon" Then Lee Grabbed The Vial Of Lube And Put Some Of The Lube On Two Of His Fingers And Asked " Are You Ready For Two Of My Fingers My SweetHeart"? Gai Whinned And Said " I'm Ready To Take Those Two Strong Fingers Deep Inside My Ass".

Lee Blushed So Hard And Stuck The Two Fingers Inside His Lovers Ass So Hard, Gai Moaned And Asked " When You Gonna Fuck My Ass"? Lee Blushed And Said " I'm Gonna Fuck You Now" Lee Lined His Big Strong Cock With Gai Ass And Thrusted Into His Ass So Hard. Gai Moaned So Loud And Said " Fuck Me Harder My Love" Lee Nodded And Started To Thrust Much Harder Than Before, Then Gai Screamed So Loud And Tighten Up On Lees Cock So Much That Lee Started To Moan So Loud Then Lee Said " You Need To Loosen Up My SweeatHeart, Or Else I'm Gonna Cum To Early"! Gai Blushed And Tighten Up Even More So Lee Would Start To Scream. Lee Started To Scream And His Thrust Started To Become So Fast That Gai Screamed Even More Than Before. Lee Screamed And Said " I'm Cumming So Hard"! Gai Screamed And Said " I'm Cumming To My Love"! Then Lee Fell Onto Gais Back And Said " I Love You So Much My SweetHeart".

Gai Blushed And Said " I Love You Too My Love" Then Gai Started To Get Up When He Heard That Lee Had Fallen Asleep On Him, Then Gai Got Up And Picked Lee Up Then He Went Towards Their BedRoom When He Started To Feel Like There Was Going To Be A Great And Happy Change In Their Relationship. Then Gai Layed Lee Down And Covered Him Up In Their Blanket Then Gai Got Into Their Bed And Cuddled Up Next To His Lover And Fell Asleep. When The Morning Came Around Lee Had Gotten Up First So He Could Start Making Breakfeast, Then Gai Got Up And Walked Into The Kitchen And Asked " Whats For Breakfeast My Love"? Lee Blushed And Said " Pancakes And Home Fries My SweetHeart" Gai walked Up Behind Lee And Started To Finger His Ass So Hard Then Lee Started To Squirm And Said " I'm Trying To Make Breakfeast, We Can't Do This Now" Gai Whinned And Said " But I'm So Hard Right Now" Lee Blushed And Went Down On His Knees Then He Pulled Gais Pants Down And Said " How Bad Do You Want Me To Suck This Big Cock"?.

Gai Whinned And Said " Please Suck My Cock! I'm Begging You"! Lee Smiled And Started To Suck Gais Cock So Hard That Gai Started To Moan Very Loud. Lee Stop Sucking On His Lovers Cock To Tease Him Then Gai Grabbed The Back Of Lees Head And Made Him Start Sucking His Big Cock Again, Lee Got Very Shocked By This And Gagged On Gais Big Cock Then Gai Pinned Lee Against The Wall While Conuntineing To Face Fuck His Lover So Hard And Deep. Lees Eyes Started To Roll Back When He Felt Cum Going Down His Throat When Lee Looked Up He Seen His Lovers Face In A Very Sexy And Submissive Way That Gave Him A Very Strong Hard On. When Gai Pulled Back And He Seen Lee Starting To Stroke His Cock That Gai Picked Lee Up And Said " We Should Get You Into Bed" Lee Looked At His Lover And Said " Oh Fuck! The Bfreakfeast Over Cooked"! Gai Layed Lee Down And Said " I Will Be Back To Fuck Your Tight Ass So Hard That You Will Beg For Me To Stop" Lee Blushed And Was So Speechless When Gai Walked Out Of Their Room He Tried To Get Up When He Realized That His Hands Were Tied To Their Bed.

Thank You For Reading My Story, If You Liked It Then Let Me Know If You Would Like To Get Chapter 4.


End file.
